ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Felicia Hardy (Felicity Jones)
Felicia Hardy was Harry Osborn's executive assistant after Norman's passing. History The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Following the death of Norman Osborn, Harry made Felicia his assistant at a board meeting claiming that everyone there worked for Felicia because she worked for him. Later on, Felicia asks Harry if there's anything he needs. He replies saying no unless she can get him back the Spiders. She tells him that she overheard Donald Menken talking with the guards and they had the venom extracted before the spiders were destroyed. She tells him they are located in the building in a room called Special Projects. Video Game Continuity The Amazing Spider-Man Born in Queens, New York, to a privileged and wealthy family, Felicia Hardy led the ideal life growing up, as a popular cheerleader and respected athlete who still managed straight A's in all her classes. But her family had a dark secret - the Hardy fortune was a result of her father's career as a notorious cat burglar. Making plenty of enemies on both sides of the law, he disappeared when Felicia graduated high school under mysterious circumstances. Determined to continue his legacy - or perhaps for other, less obvious reasons - Felicia has since dedicated her life to following in her father's footsteps. Felicia trained for years, until she felt she was ready to become the ultimate thief. Her obsession paid off - before long, she'd find that her sharp wit and seductive allure gave her an edge over the competition, landing her in circles that even her father, a master thief, could never have hoped to breach. What's more, after three years of consistently brilliant jobs, she still managed to elude all authorities (as well as other, less law-abiding figures on her trail). This streak came to an end during the ultimate stroke of bad luck, as exposure to the airborne Lizard serum transformed Felicia and droves of other unlucky New Yorkers into reptilian drones. After Spider-Man quelled the threat and Felicia returned to normal, her humanity and sense of cognizant thought eventually returned, though she would barely recognize her surroundings, or herself. Felicia awoke from her living nightmare in a tiny cell, part of the maximum security wing of the Beloit Psychiatric Hospital. A small nearby mirror revealed her once golden-blond hair to now be, in her own words, "old lady white." But the more she looked it over... the more she came to like it. Then along came a Spider - the very hero who, she had learned, was responsible for freeing her from a life in scales had come to free her from the insanity. Felicia used her new found freedom to perform that would be the biggest single heist of her life - the robbery of St. Gabriel's Bank. But was she doing it for the money, to get herself back on her feet? Or was it, perhaps, the only way she knew to directly contact her latest obsession? After having some fun with Spider-Man (i.e., fighting him with deadly stolen Oscorp weaponry), Felicia eventually found herself captured by the man who had now saved her two times over. Just like she planned. Aside from the thrill of physical contact with Spider-Man, she also attained the knowledge of how to better herself to his level. She's just one little prison break away... And after that little prison break, athorities found that someone had robbed another, small, jewelry store. The thief left scratch marks on the building, a grappling hook to the top, and a little note for Spider-Man that reads, "You Missed Me Spider-Man". The note also had a pawprint and a lipstick-red kiss on it, suggesting the robber was female, although Spider-Man knew exactly who it was. Trivia *Her name was originally not Felicia in the script. It was a last minute suggestion by a crew member as a nod to the comics and a sort of option to use the character. *During interviews, Felicity Jones said her character was the "Goblin's girlfriend". In the film they aren't in a relationship but there is some one sided flirtation during the boardroom scene. *In comics and other media unrelated to The Amazing Spider-Man franchise, Felicia Hardy has an alias known as "Black Cat". However, in the game, she is known only as Felicia Hardy but credited as "Black Cat" in the game's credits. It appears she has not made an attempt to have a secret idenity. *A scene is cut showing Harry, as the Green Goblin, staring down Felicia as she is inside OsCorp and he is outside on the glider. See Also * Felicia Hardy (Anne Hathaway) Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Potential Villains